Laws of the City of Swellview
Swellview is a city in Swellview County, located in the United States. Unlike fellow U.S. cities, counties, and states, Swellview's laws are crazy and ridiculous and very out of the ordinary. This is a list of all the city's laws and rules that are spotted in both Henry Danger and its spinoff The Adventures of Kid Danger. Henry Danger *Swellview may be one of the most selfish cities in the United States. This is evident in Substitute Teacher when Captain Man and Kid Danger give up searching for Drill Finger, upon discovering he is dumping megatons of sugar into the waters of Nebraska. **This is further proven in Gas Or Fail after news anchor Trent Overunder confirms the gas leak cloud has shifted to nearby Bordertown and is no longer their problem, showing that Swellview's residents are heartless about the lives of people living outside their city. *Swellview's pavement apparently is not so fatal depending on how high you fall, as revealed in Birthday Girl Down when Debbie Putch fell 5 stories and survived but was badly injured. *Swellview's doctors are not very bright or smart, as seen in Let's Make a Steal, when it took two doctors to fix Jasper's broken nose. *Spoiling any detail (such as a movie plot) in the boundaries of Swellview can lead to a jail sentence or juvie, as revealed in Spoiler Alert. *In Elevator Kiss, Police and Fire department services are sometimes unavailable in Swellview, when they are needed most. *Patients who undergo certain procedures in Swellview (such as laser eye surgery) are often not accompanied by another person, as seen in Elevator Kiss, when no one was supervising Bianca after her laser eye appointment. *In Kid Grounded, some pregnant women in Swellview give birth to babies in the sewers. This means Swellview may have a problem with its health system. *Some licensed drivers, such as Schwoz Schwartz, are very careless of who they give the wheel to (Charlotte Page) regardless of their age, as seen in Captain Jerk. *The police helicopter should have called for backup to handle the fight up top the Swellview sign between Captain Man and Kid Danger, as seen in Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1. **They should've also done the same thing to Veronika when she was vandalizing the sign and arrest Kid Danger for destroying their searchlight twice. *While Christmas Danger focused mostly on the Swellview Book of Laws & Ordinances, one small detail that was seen is the police not booking/processing a suspect properly (in this case, Ray Manchester (Captain Man)). In Swellview, no matter if a suspect wears a mask, they are sent to jail as is. *In Indestructible Henry, Part 1, Kid Danger (Henry Hart) was near a very dangerous explosive that was set to go off in seconds. After the explosion, Kid Danger survived but was covered in soot; bombs in Swellview may not be so fatal as we think. **This can be seen as rather ironic since in another situation involving a bomb, it was a life or death situation that could've taken Kid Danger's life (and possibly the indestructible Captain Man's). *In Grave Danger, people under 16 get driver's licenses from the Swellview DMV. The police show no concern towards this. *Some citizens are not very responsible for their children, such as in Danger & Thunder, when the Toddler rose from the sandbox in Swellview Park and could have potentially harmed the mothers' children (the mothers were texting on their cellphones while this was happening). **To follow up on that response, in Hour of Power, a teacher tells his group of young students to face their fear of the playground, and leaves them unattended, oblivious to the fact of what real harm could come in their way. **If that wasn't bad enough, people in Swellview are not very good at disciplining their children about watching violent fights in their presence. This is notable when Kid Danger and Drex are fighting at the park, with several children present. *Women in Swellview do not like being told to calm down or shushed, as seen in Scream Machine. *In Mouth Candy, the "He who holds it, stole it" phrase is taken seriously, albeit too seriously, in Swellview. Even when the store owner sees stolen chocolate eyeballs fall out of Mitch's pants, he lies that they came from home, hinting Swellview has a "truth or lie" problem. *Regardless of whether a citizen is 18 or under, they can still go to an adult jail in a police station. An example is Jasper Dunlop (who was 14 in Season 2) who at first is sent to juvie for seemingly entering the ladies bathroom, but then in Christmas Danger, is sent to a police jail for breaking the aforementioned rules in this episode. He was almost sentenced to 20 years for getting 3 strikes of breaking the law in Swellview Prison in Mouth Candy until Mitch Bilsky confessed in a recording that he framed Jasper for stealing candy. *Swellview Prison does not have a great security system, as a 5-year old girl apparently was able to get into the control room (thanks to her father bringing her there) and free Drex from his imprisonment, as seen in Hour of Power. *Bribes are common in Swellview, and many will "fall" for it, as seen in Dodging Danger. *A smart investigator would have stayed with the boy with missing teeth who was found unconscious near a pile of trash. This means the Swellview Police department may be corrupt, as seen in Double Date Danger. *This law can be seen as controversial, as it involves the accused (Noelle and Drill Finger) stealing teeth from children and giving it to the elderly for profit (a reference to Robin Hood), as seen in Double Date Danger. **Speaking of the elderly, citizens of Swellview are not respectful to them at times and even fight them when they choose to (Kid Danger is an example; of course, whether fighting them or not was a wise choice remains debatable, even if they're at fault). *Swellview's own KLVY news is seen showing a lack of willingness to deliver daily news to its residents, as seen in Space Invaders, Part 1. Even worse, it also fails to update current news properly, when Trent Overunder claims they have no further updates on the space station stowaway incident in space. *In Gas Or Fail, Swellview's education may be corrupt or it could be simply Sharona Shapen being cruel and committing an offense by trapping her class in the middle of a crisis (all for passing a test). **Also, in such a crisis where a gas mask is required, she should've provided gas masks for all her students (in cases like this, she should've been fired). *In Stuck in Two Holes, some abandoned buildings in Swellview (such as a former Beta Maximus store) may take too long to be occupied/demolished or never at all. This could be for two reasons: **Swellview may be a struggling city (like Detroit, Michigan, which has a few buildings and homes that are abandoned, as well as in disrepair) which cannot afford the proper demolition funds. **Or, Swellview may just be an incompetent city that refuses to put another business in its place after one is gone. *Irritating a police officer is a felony in Swellview, as seen in Stuck in Two Holes. *In a typical hostage taking situation, the suspect (or in this case suspects) would immediately hold another victim hostage putting their life at risk should he/she approach the matter at hand. This should've been the case when Charlotte was obviously distracting Dr. Minyak from seeing Captain Man and Kid Danger enter the house and saving the hostages, as seen in Balloons of Doom. Outside of Swellview, no suspect would be a fool to realize this ploy. *Part of the reason crime rates are high in Swellview is because of the obliviousness of its citizens to notice anything suspicious, as seen in Swellview's Got Talent, when Captain Man and Kid Danger dragged away Piper and Carl Marcus and hid them behind a curtain (Of course in this case, it was merely to help them) after knocking them out with their sprays. **The same can be said for the contestants, who should have realized that Steven Sharp's ferret is contagious since he said it brings them "good luck", followed by them getting sick moments later. *Stab wounds may not inflict as much damage on the injured as one would believe in Swellview, as seen in Swellview's Got Talent. *As seen in Sick & Wired, Schwoz installing cameras in Henry's bedroom for Ray to spy on him may be a reference concerning the mystery of how the U.S. government spies on its citizens, with Swellview being no exception. *While promoting and televising a fist fight on school grounds may be illegal in the United States, it is allowed in Swellview as seen in Brawl in the Hall. *Reporting live near a fight in close distance is not risky in Swellview, as seen in The Rock Box Dump. **It is also interesting to note that the thugs only went after Kid Danger instead of Captain Man and Evelyn Velasco Hall when they could've attacked them altoghether. *As revealed in Danger Games, if a child is found and the parents are not identified within 48 hours of when the child went missing, the child is going to belong to the person who found him/her. This goes to show that missing persons in Swellview are as flawed as kidnapping cases. *In Toon in For Danger, the animators and writers for making an animated series in Swellview are not very good and don't come up with brilliant ideas. *In Back to the Danger: Part 1, Swellview's clock tower was reading time 10 seconds ahead of what it should have read, hinting there may have been an error when it was built or it does not follow daylight savings time accordingly. *Blackouts and power outages are frequent in Swellview, more than any city in the United States, also in Back to the Danger: Part 1. *Expecting to receive a monetary reward from victims' relatives for doing them a favor is common in Swellview, as seen in Budget Cuts. **Also, unnecessary budget cuts can cause drastic consequences for employees in Swellview. *In Captain Man-kini, any citizen can record and upload dangerous or life threatening video stunts online and not get reported. *Phone operators in Swellview are not polite, friendly, or helpful, as seen in Whistlin' Susie. *Police officers may not always be available for phone calls, thus implying they may be a small department in a major city as revealed in Car Trek. *Anyone who eats evidence that would put them behind bars cannot be prosecuted, as seen in The Whole Bilsky Family. *The local police will believe any story a random civilian tells them, so long as it's not an obvious crime or violation (even within a crime scene), as seen in Part 2: A New Darkness. *In Secret Room, Police can be bribed with a large pot of soup and the suspect in question will avoid jail time, so long as not a drop of soup falls to the floor. *Zookeepers/security do not take care of the interred animals, sometimes not even feeding them for weeks as seen in I Dream of Danger. *In Double-O Danger, there is no such permit as a license to kill in Swellview. No matter, citizens have died under "mysterious" circumstances. *Also in said episode, one notable criminal went to great lengths to cover up his tracks and uses lookalikes to fool the public of his identity. Yet another example of how Swellview scores low on IQ reports being unable to detect a person through facial recognition. *As seen in Visible Brad, Swellview may also have a problem with witnesses and tips to report a crime, such as when Stu told Mysterio he stole the Swellview Declaration of Independence, and Mysterio showed no concern after the fact. *According to Ray in Mr. Nice Guy, in order for different crimes happening on the same day to be considered a crime spree, there must be at least three crimes to have occurred on the same day or else it would be considered a crime spurt. The Adventures of Kid Danger *Swellview has somewhat decent Wifi whenever it can be accessed, but it can have its downs too, as seen in YooHooTube. *Taking weiners outside of Swellview and in another part of the USA (in this case Texas) is illegal, as seen in Texas Weiners. *In Swellview, it is optional to wear leather football helmets for professional use, even in high school games, as seen in Cheer Beast. Category:Lists Category:Government of Swellview